Gracias a una estrella
by Hina Hyu 90
Summary: Puede que antes haya callado porque creí que era lo mejor para ti. Pero me equivoque! ahora por una estrella tengo la oportunidad de ser y hacerte feliz, y no lo desaprovechare. Luchare por ti, y por nuestra felicidad. Te enamorare de la misma forma que te amo yo a ti.
1. Chapter 1: Verdades que duelen

**Verdades que duelen**

Eran las 20:00 hs antes del dia de su boda, y se encontraba frente a la puerta del departamento de su futuro esposo, pese a no ser tradicional queria verlo y darle una sorpresa a su novio. Vestia un elegante y señido vestido negro muy insinuante, nada comun en ella, sy cabello recogido en una coleta alta, zandalias altas negras, maquillaje lijero que resaltaban sus ojos y labios en rojo opaco, se habia esmerado con su aspecto, todo debia ser lo mas perfecto posible. De su hombro colgaba una cartera a juego con su atuendo y del otro lado llebava un abrigo y un gran bolson con todo lo necesario para su velada junto a su amado, ingredientes para hacer una deliciosa cena cacera, velas para iluminar la estancia y un costoso vino tinto para brindar por su futuro.

Vio una vez mas la hora por su celular antea de apagarlo y guardarlo en su cartera, saco la copia de las llaves del departamento que el mismo le habia dado meses atras y con sumo cuidado abrio la puerta y entro.

Como era de esperarse, las luces estaban apagadas, sabia que le quedaba una hora antes de que su novio llegara del trabajo, andaba muy ocupado con el proximo producto a apenas meses de salir a la venta y como era el presidente de la compañia tenia mucho trabajo a cuesta.

Sonrrio imaginando su sorpresa al llegar y encontrarse con una deliciosa cena cacera a la luz de las velas. Camino a la cocina y ya con el delantal puesto se dispuso a cocinar.

Minutos mas tarde se encontraba todo listo,la cena, las velas encendidas en el comedor, la mesa preparada,el vino frio en el refrigerador, y el equipo de sonido listo para reproducir la cancion con la que se le declaro hace 5 años atras, cuando solo con 15 años cada uno dieron comienzo a su relacion.

Camino hacia el balcon y observo las luces de la ciudad recordando todos los buenos momentos vividos hasta ese entonces.

Todos los años que rlla vivio amandolo en silencio, todas las lagrimas que derramo cuando el decidio declarar su amor a su mejor amiga sin saber lo que ella sentia, cuando tomo valor y se le declaro y meses mas tarde cuando el acepto sus sentimientos y dieron inicio a su noviasgo, las citas romanticas y salidas con amigos, para finalmente al terminar el colegio y tras cuatro años de relacion, su propuesta de matrimonio durante el festival de verano, hace casi un año atras.

Si... su historia fue hermosa y apenas estaba comenzando, por ello habia decidido cumplirle un capricho a su amado, y como regalo de bodas aparte de la cena se quedaria a pasar la noche con el y entregarsele tanto en cuerpo como lo hizo en alma y corazon. Porque pese a sus 5 años de relacion y las muchas insistencias de el, nunca estuvieron juntos en ese aspecto, pues habia prometido a su difunta madre que llegaria virgen al altar, pero al. Ser en menos de 24 hs su boda, no veìa nada de malo adelantarse solo un poco. Aun si la sola idea la ponia mas que nerviosa, tener que dar ella la iniciativa le atemoruzaba, pero por el lo haria.

Escucho la cerradura de la puerta y corrio a apagar las luces y encontrar escondite en la cocina, alizo su vestido y paso la mano por su cabello para estar presentable. Estaba emosionada y el corazon le palpitaba con fuerza, se sentia como una adolescente en su primera cita y su sonrrisa no se escondia.

\- Al fin en casa... estoy muerto...- exclamo con voz cansada el hombre.

Estaba por salir a su encuentro cuando una seductora y conocida voz femenina la detuvo. Era ella, la secretaria, su mejor amiga y ex amor se infancia de el.

\- Encerio te casaste? Y yo que pensaba repetir lo de hace rato... tu cama siempre es mas comodo que tu escritorio, ademas, tengo que aprovechar el tiempo antes de que dejes de ser el soltero mas codiciado y pasea a ser el casado mas deseado.

\- Mmm... me encanta cuando hablas asi... y deberias de saber que para ti nunca estoy cansado... asi que dime que deseas y se te sera cumplido.

\- Te deseo a ti ahora en tu cama, pero antes, debes prometerme que no me dejaras muy abandonada por estar casado... no soportaria dejar de lado todos estos años de entrega y pasion.

\- Eso nunca, dabes perfectamente que sin ti no soy nadie, eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida. Ademas si nadie sabe, nadie sufre y es mas emosionante.

\- Lo de sufrir... lo dices por ella ¿verdad?... no lo piences mucho, suficientemente feloz está por lo de mañana, y lo nuestro no le afectara. Ademas, si no te tuviera en abstinencia esto nunca hubiera pasado. Pero debo agradecerle por ser tan anticuada y fiel a eso de llegar virgen al matrimonio...

\- No le digas asi, despues de todo, siempre fue asi y resulto muy ventajoso para nosotros ese anticuado pensamiento suyo, asi que no te burles.

\- Lo lamento, no queria ofender a tu esposita, pero mejor cambiemos de tema y volvamos a lo nuestro que si vale la pena... te amo Naru...

\- Y yo te amé, amo y amare por siempre Sakura.

No sabia cuanto tiempo estuvo aguantando la respiracion desde su escondite, pero poco le importaba en ese momento, la vision se le nublo por las lagrimas que se acumularon en los ojos, pero no las dejaria corre, al menos no por ahora, respiro profundamente o eso intento, ya que el nudo en la garganta y el dolor en el pecho lo complicaba. Habian jugado con ella todp este tiempo, pero no se quedaria asi.

Se limpio el rostro y tomo valor de quien sabe donde, y con una actitud digna y fria como del resto de su familia salio de su escondite, quedando frente a los amantes que se encontraban muy consentrados en los labios del otro intentando arrancarse la ropa entre ambos. El estomago se le rebolvio ante la imagen pero lo ignoro, aplaudio varias veces con desgano llamando la atencion de ambos, quienes se separaron rapidamente intentando en vano acomodar sus ropas, sin borrar la sorpresa, miedo, burla y desesperacion de sus rostros.

\- Bravo, bravo, bravo... su actuacion fue perfecta, me engañaron totalmente, jamas se me paso por la mente que me harian algo asi, estoy sorprendida.- dijo serenamente y despresiativamente pero sin rastro de alguna emosion en el rostro.

\- Hina.. pero, que haces aqui?... dejame explicarte.. no, no es...- hablaba rapidamente Naruto mientras acomodaba su camisa.

\- No es lo que parece? Eso ivas a decir verdad... y supongo que todo lo que escuche tampoco es cierto.

\- Que, que escuchaste? Deja que te lo expli...

\- No, ya escuche mas de lo que queria y todo esta mas que claro para mi, no hay nada que explicar. - camino a la sala y tomo su cartera y agrega- no es necesario que te diga que no habra boda mañana verdad?

Camino a la salida decidida a irse, pero cuando paso a un lado de ellos Naruto la sostuvo del brazo y grito desesperado- Espe..- pero sus palabras fueron calladas cuando la mano de ella callo con todas su fuerzas por su mejilla izquierda.

\- No vuelvas a poner tus sucias. Manos sobre mi de nuevo.. - mientras lo miraba con un odio que jamas mostro a nadie y menos ain hacia el- no quiero volver a saber nada de ninguno de los dos, para mi estan muertos. Pero por el aprecio que alguna vez tuve hacia ambos, les doy la oportunidad de ser ustedes quenes hagan las llamadas correspondientes para suspender la estupidez que se suponia ocurriria mañana. Solo espero que inventen algo razonable para justificarlo, ya que no me gustaria tener que recurrir a la gravacion que por casualidad grave de su anterior conversacio, para demostrar la clase de personas son en realidad.

Salio del departamento com pasos acelerados ignorando el llamado de ambos, no existia ninguna gravacion, pero ellos no debian saberlo o cambiarian la historia haciandola ver como la mala de la historia. Llego al estacionamiento y una vez dentro de su vehiculo se marcho del lugar sin rumbo fijo.

Varias cuadras mas adelante se dio cuenta del temblor en sus manos por lo que estaciono cerca de un parque infantil en el centro de la ciudad, camino por el con la vista en el suelo y la mente en el cielo, llego a un banco libre de las muchas parejas del lugar y se sento en el a meditar.

Recordo lo sucedido mi utos antes, sus momentos felices y las veces que estos fueron interrumpidos por llamadas del trabajo o juntas de ultima hora, ahora todo tenia sentido, y que tobta habia sido. Ella se veía vestida de blanco junto a su amado, tenia mucha ilusion con su vida juntos y la llegada de sus futuros hijos. Realmente, que tonta habia sido.

Sin darse cuenta del tiempo ya se encontraba sola en el parque por lo que decodio marcharse, pero al morar las manoa aun le temblaban, asi que saco su celular, lo encendio y llamo a la unica persona en quien confiaba.

Dos tonos mas tarde una voz masculina y asombrada se escucho del otro lado.- Hinata! Que pasa? No es normal que llames a estas horas?

\- Puedes venir a buscarme? No puedo manejar- era apenes un susurro su voz, pero sabia que el la escicharia.

\- Ahora mismo salgo! Dime donde estas y no te muevas de hay.

Despues de vortar la llamade dejo la vista en el estrellado cielo mientras se dejaba llevar por el silencio de la noche, hasta que varios minutosas tarde lo escucho llamarla y sus pasos acelerados por la corrida con la que que se acercaba.

\- Hime! Que te paso, estas bien?- pregunto preocupado al ver su estado.

Esas palabras fueron el detonante para dejar libre todo su dolor, corrip a sus beazos llorando como desde la muerte de su madre no hacia.

El la abrazaba fuertemente intentando mitigar su dolor, le lastimaba verla tan destrozada, llevaba años conociendola como para saber que era grave la situacion por la que pasaba, y sea cual sea el motivo hallaria la manera de ayudarle, pero si era por culpa de alguien esa persona caieria en sus manos y el mismo se encargaria de hacerle la vida un verdadero infierno.

La separo un poco de el pero sin soltarla de sus brazos y acuno entre su mano su bello rostro limpiando las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos.

\- Tranquila, ya estoy aqui, yo te protejere siempre, recuerdas?- dijo con una dulcura que solo ella conocia.

\- Por favor... me dule demaciado, llevame lejos de aqui... quiero que el dolo termine..- decia entre llanto mientras sostenia la mano del hombre- ...quiero desaparecer, por favor... llevame junto a mama... vamonos juntos... Sasuke...

 **Hola de vuelta tuve que re-subir mi historia para ver si aasí sale mejor.**

 **nuevamente gracias a quienes me tomaron en cuenta y próximamente estare actualizando esta historia.**

 **sera una hidtoria algo distinta pero espero y les guste**


	2. Chapter 2: Mi deseo a una estrella

**Mi deseo a una estrella**

Cuando Sasuke recibio a las 22:00 hs el llamado de Hinata, supo de inmediato que nada bueno podía ser, pero al llegar junto a ella y encontrarla en ese estado tan deprovable le provoco que cada gota de su sangre se congelara e hirviera en cuestion de segundos. La primera por el miedo a que el poso en el que se estaba undiendo la muchacha sea tan profundo, que le sea imposible sacarla a la luz de nuevo. Y lo segundo, por no haberla protegido de lo que sea la este lastimando, como habia prometido hace tantos años atras.

Por eso, no dudo en acceder a llevarla a ese lugar que entre lagrimas pedía, la llevaria junto a sus difuntas madres. Un lugar tan distante de todo y todos, un escondite que era el secreto de sus madres, donde se vieron por primera vez, donde nacio su amistad, donde solo ellos dos conocían, un lugar tan bello y lleno de recuerdos, donde compartieron sonrrisas por algun logro y llantos por la muerte de ambas madres, donde descubrio que ya no queria a Hinata, donde se dio cuenta de que la amaba, donde juro estar siempre estar a su lado y protegerla de cualquier cosa.

Salio de sus pensamientos cuando un sollozo a su lado se escucho, miro el aciento del copiloto y la vio durmiendo mientras se aferraba a la chaqueta que utilizo para cubrirla del frio de la montaña. Hace una hora que la había encontrado en ese solitario parque y apenas unos minutos que se había quedado dormida. Aun se notaba el dolor en su rostro, por lo sonrrojado que aun resaltaba en su palida piel y la hinchazon en sus ojos cerrados.

Apreto fuertemente las manos sobre el volante mientras volvia la vista a la carretera, no estaba seguro, pero algo le decîa que su dolor tenía que ver con cierto rubio amigo suyo, por que otra razon ella pediría ir a un lugar tan apartado, un día antes de la boda de sus sueños? Estaba casi seguro de eso, pero tendría que esperar a que ella le cuente lo ocurrido para estar seguro. Pero de ser su teoría cierta. Cumpliría con la promesa que le hizo al rubio años atras.

Cuando aun estaban en el colegio y Naruto decidío aceptar los sentimientos de Hinata, fue muy doloroso para él darse cuenta que no podría hacer nada para impedirlo, despues de todo, lo único importante era que ella sea feliz, aun si eso significara dejar de lado sus propios sentimientos. Por lo que a la primera oportunidad que tuvo, tomo a su rubio amigo y lo encerro en un aula vacia junto con el.

\- Escuchame muy bien Naruto...- dijo en tono amenazante mientras lo sujetaba del cuello de su uniforme escolar-... sabes lo mucho que te aprecio, despues de todo llevamos una amistad de años, pero dejame avisarte ya desde ahora. Me importara muy poco todo aquello si llegas a lastimarla de una u otra manera. Me encargare personalmente de que tengas una larga y dolorosa muerte si eso ocurre, y creeme, me la llevare de tu lado a un sitio donde no en mil años la encuentres. ENTIENDES?

El rubio y ya palido chico solo atino a asentir a modo de confirmacion, pues asi como conocia al azabache, sabia que cumpliria con su amenaza. Despues de todo, la chica era el tesoro mas valioso de Uchiha, era " su pequeña hermanita" despues de todo, según él y muchos.

Penso que habia hecho lo correcto, penso que era lo mejor para ella, que su ex mejor amigo la protejeria y haria feliz, que tal vez al verla casada podria dar el punto final a años de sufrimiento por un amor no correspondido secreto. Porque era cierto, pese a que se conocian de toda la vida, el nunca revelo sus sentimientos hacia ella, sentimientos que jamas murieron y solo crecieron, pese a multiples esfuerzos por borrarlos del corazon, pero era inutil, estaban grabados en el.

Y ahora la veía a su lado sufriendo, por un corazon roto en pedazos, si tan solo no hubiera callado sus sentimientos... habria sido diferente la historia y terminado ambos juntos y felices?

Finalmente llegaron a la estancia Pedazo de Cielo, su distino, su refujio y el de sus madres, donde las cenizas de ambas fueron esparcidas, donde ambos se conocieron y crecieron, donde podian ser ellos mismos, su pedazo de cielo.

\- Hina... despierta, ya llegamos... - decia mientras la sacudia un poco del hombro. Ella abrio los ojos aun rojos del llanto y una leve sonrrisa se poso en sus labios al reconocer el lugar.

Frente a ellos una hermosa y pequeña ( en comparacion a sus casas) mansion se encontraba, rodeada de un muy bien cuidado jardin y mas adelante un lago cristalino iluminado por la luna. Solo tres personas conocian la hubicacion de esa estancia, ellos dos y el hermano mayor de Sasuke, Itachi.

Bajaron del vehiculo y contemplaron el paisaje frente a ellos recordando el pasado, luego de unos pocos segundos en silencio ambos entraron dentro de la mansion, tenian una llave oculta en el jardin y dentro siempre estaba preparado para que ambos vinieran de improvisto gracias a los cuidadores del lugar y sus pertenencias guardadas en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Tomaron cada uno un relajante baño ( por separado) y salieron al corredor a contemplar la noche. Era momento de la verdad.

\- Y bien... me diras que paso?...- dijo suavemente Sasuke mientras se sentaba a su lado y le Pasaba una taza de chocolate caliente.

Ella lo acepto y bebio un sorbo, tomo aire y comenzo su relato. A medida que ella hablaba Sasuke sentia la sangre herbir por sus venas, cuando termino de relatar ella nuevamente lloraba, y sin poder aguantar el dolor en su pecho, tiro a un lado su taza y se refujio en los brazos de su amigo como siempre que se sentia morir lo hacia.

Minutos mas tarde y con ella nuevamente dormida pero en sus brazos, el se permitio llorar de la inpotencia que sentia por no poder calmar su pena. La abrazama a su pecho mientras susurraba palabras de consuelo y de cariño.

Miro al cielo que comenzaba a aclararse anunciando un nuevo dia y la vio, una brillante estrella fugaz que atravezo el cielo atrallendo por completo su atencion. Nunca creyo en esos cuentos, pero era tal su desespero que con toda sus fuerzas cerro los ojos y pidio su unico deseo.

Por favor... quiero otra oportunidad... quiero poder hacerla feliz... y si se pudiera... volver el tiempo y no callar este amor que siento.

Abrio los ojos y sonrrio ante sus pensamientos, que tonto era, el no creía en eso, nunca lo hizo, ni de niño, pir que hacerlo ahora.

Y con ese ultimo pensamiento callo ante el sueño.

 **Espero y les guste!**


	3. Chapter 3: Recuerdos y realidad

**Recuerdos y realidad.**

Todo era oscuro a mi alrededor, ni sabia donde estaba ni como llegue hay, intente decir algo, pedir ayuda pero mi voz no salia, aun si intentaba gritar.

Camine unos pasos a oscuras con ambos brazos estirados buscando una pared, pero no hallaba nada en mi camino. Intente recordar que fue lo ultimo que habia hecho pero nada me venia a la mente, hasta que varios flashes inundaron mi mente, mostrandose frente mio como si de una pelicula se tratara, donde mi yo real era un simple espectador de mi vida.

* Estaba en el aciento tracero de un vehiculo, mire mi derecha y me encuentro con un pequeño de unos 6 años muy conocido para mí, parpadeè varias veces por si me estuviera equivocando pero no fue asi. Era yo mismo a esa tierna edad.

\- mamá... a donde vamos y para que?

Dijo mi yo de 6 años sin despejar la vista de la ventana. Senti el corazón acelerarse cuando miro al frente y la veo, tan hermosa y dulce como recordaba.

\- A un lugar muy especial hijo, hay conoceras a una muy buena amiga mia y segun me ha contado tiene una hija de tu misma edad para que sea tu amiguita.

Decia sonrriente Mikoto Uchiha.

\- Ja! Lo dudo mamá... todas las niñas son una molestias.*

Luego de eso todo se volvio de nuevo negro, di unos pasos y nuevamente un flahs aparecio frente a mi...

* Era una hermosa noche en la estacia Pedazo de cielo era la primera vez que iba a ese lugar. Mi yo de 6 años estaba caminando cerca del lago cuando la vio, a pocos metros de el, una tierna Hinata de 6 añitos en un sensillo kimono blanco con obi azul, aun mantenia el cabello corto en ese estonces.

\- Tambien te escapaste de esa aburrida reunion Hyuga?- decia el pequeño Sasuke.

\- Si-ii, habia mucha ge-ente y queria ver el la-ago de cerca..

\- jajaja... eres simpatica con tu forma de hablar.. me agradas.

Esa fue la primera vez que hablamos, luego una o dos veces al mes nuestras madres se juntaban el la estancia y nos llevaban con ellas, en ocaciones Itachi se sumaba a nosotros y de esa forma crecio nuestra amistad. Desde un principio ella era distinta a las demas.

Todo se volvio nuevamente negro y la proxima escena me rompio el corazon.

Estabamos nuevamente frente al lago con unos 9 años cada uno, Hinata lloraba desconsoladamente mientras yo la abrazaba fuerte contra mi pecho intentando aguantar mis propias lagrimas. Ya para ese entonces, tenia bien claro mis sentimientos por ella, yo amaba a mi mejor amiga.

\- tranquila Hime... ellas estan en un mejor lugar, nuestras madres siempre nos estaran mirando desde el cielo.

\- Pe-ero, padre desde el accidente no me volvio a ha-ablar, no deja a Hanabi que se me acerque, estoy so-ola.

\- No lo estas!... yo estoy contigo Hina, y nunca, nunca dejare que sufras si puedo evitarlo... te lo prometo.

Luego llego Itachi y juntos esparcimos las cenizas de nuestras madres el la colina de la estancia, asi ellas siempre estarian cerca nuestro.

Nuevamente se oscurecio y mostro otra escena.

Estaba en la entrada del instituto recostado por la pared esperandola mientras hacia oidos sordos a cuanta chica se me acercara con su tonto coqueteo cuando la veo llegar junto a su primo mayor Neji.

Un chico bastante serio pero muy protector con ella, nunca me molesto su cercania hacia Hina, pero a el si la mia con ella, pero a quien engaño, me ecantaba hacerlo enojar.

\- Buenos dias Sasuke-kun.. - dijo con una sonrrisa, pero cuando iba a responder su mirada se desvía hacia el otro lado de la calle y un fuerte sonrrojo se apodera de ella, sabia a que se debia sin siquiera molestarme en mirar a esa direccion. Y me molestaba la respuesta.

\- Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, buenos dias! -decia un siempre hiperactivo rubio.

Naruto desde la primaria fue compañero de clase nuestro, y desde ese entonces Hinata quedo encantada con el, aun que el muy idiota jamas lo sospechara. Era mi mejor amigo, pero realmente odiaba la atencion que recibia por parte de ella, una que deseaba sea para mi. Pero me tranquilizaba saber que aun que Hinata gustara del rubio, ella siempre me seguia a mi, era yo su prioridad, pero como mejor amigo, aun que esperaba que con el tiempo eso cambiara.

Luego la oscuridad y otro recuerdo apatecio.

El en patio del instituto durante el receso estaba bajo un arbol cuando llega Hinata corriendo y se lanza a mis brazos llorando.

\- Sasuke-kun, lo hice... le dije a Naruto-kun mis sentimientos..- el corazon se me estrujo cuando lo escuche, no crei que lo haria y me dolia saber la respuesta pues sus lagrimas no parecian de triztesa.

\- y que te dijo el muy idiota? - dije intentando no parecer molesto.

\- nada.. que lo iba a pensar, eso me alegro, pero luego corrio junto a Haruno-san cuando la vio, tengo miedo...

\- todo saldra bien hime, yo siempre estare para ti

Unos dias mas tade Naruto me comento que aceptaria salir con ella cosa que me molesto de sobremanera, pero el verla tan desanimada me rompia el corazon por lo que a la primera oportunidad agarre al rubio idiota abvirtiendole de lo que le suceseria si la lastimaba, asi tenga que sufrir en silencio su sonrrisa me aliviaria.

Luego todo fue negro y la siguiente escena apenas la vi la reconoci.

Estábamos en una cafeteria con Hinata y Naruto, Habiamos terminado la univercidad hace un tiempo y ellos llevaban varios años de noviazgo, cada uno trabajaba en su empresa familiar y todo iba de viento en popa.

\- Bien Sasuke, tenemos algo muy importante que contarte, como eres el mejor amigo de ambos debes ser el primero en enterarte... - comenzo el rubio muy entuciasmado -... le propuse matrimonio a Hinata y ella acepto... no te alegra? Estas frente a la futura familia Namikaze Hyuga.

El sonrreia enormemente mientras abrazaba a una tambien sonriente y sonrrojada Hinata, mientras yo sentia el alma salirme del cuerpo. Era feliz por ellos pues eran mis mejores amigos, pero yo aun amaba a la mujer frente mio, incluso mas que hace ya tantos años atras.

Pero trage mi amargura y los felicite ofreciendome de padrino de boda, pues haria todo por la felicidad de ella.

La oscuridad y el silencio se apodero del lugar, habia visto todos los momentos mas importantes de mi vida junto a Hinata cuando lo comprendi, fui un total idiota al callar mis sentimientos, tal vez de esa forma ella hoy seria mi futura esposa y no estaria sufriendo por el tarado de Naruto.

Si tan solo no me hubiera callado.

El sonido de una alarma se hiso presente, estire mi mano para apagarlo y lo encontre al lado de la cama como siempre, me sente en la cama y estire los brazos pensando en tan raro sueño tuve hace momentos, abri los ojos de golpe al no recordar como llegue a una cama si me habia dormido en un sillon junto a Hinata.

Pero al abrir los ojos no me hallaba no en un sillon, ni el la estancia, estaba en mi antigua habitacion de la mansion Uchiha. Me pare de golpe y corri hacia la puerta llamando a Hinata pero nadie respondia, hasta que al pasar por un ventanal algo llamo fuertemente mi atencion, me acerque mas por si me lo hubiera imaginado, pero nada, eso estaba ahí, corri al baño y pegue el grito al cielo cuando confirme mis miedos, golpee mi rostro con una mano para ver si aun dormia pero el golpe me había dolido, y sin poder atajarlo, el grito simplemente salio de mos labios:

\- COMO DEMINIOS TENGO 15 DE NUEVO?

 **Buenos** días mi bella gente! antes que nada muchas gracias a quienes se molestaron en leer este proyecto y comentarlo. me animaron de sobremanera!

Me disculpo una y mil veces por los horrores cometidos en los anteriores capítulos. Pero para ser sincera no me habia dado cuenta ya que escribo desde mi cel y una vez empiezo no puedo parar para que no se pierda la inspiración. Pero aún asi debo de agregar una cosa más.

Soy de las personas que agradecen una buena critica y esta vez en verdad la merecía. Pero aún así hay formas de criticar sin ofender a nadie. Lastimosamente me topé con un comentario hiriente y me atrevo a decir que si tanto molesta mis errores pues no lo lean y si no es para ayudar al escritor no comenten.

Todavia no le pillé como corregir un capítulo subido pero si logro acerlo corregire los capítulos anteriores.

Espero que no se ofendan por mis palabras y que este capítulo este en mejor estado.

Gracias nuevamente!

bey bey


	4. Chapter 4: Mi segunda oportunidad

Mi segunda oportunidad

Un fuerte mareo golpeo mi cabeza haciéndome perder el equilibrio por unos momentos, no lo entendía, como es posible que apenas hace unas horas me encontraba durmiendo con Hinara en mis brazos y ahora sea nuevamente el mismo muchacho de tantos años atrás!

Un sueño... esa era la única explicación lógica para lo que mis ojos veían, si, eso era uno demasiado real pero un sueño al fin.

Me acerque al espejo nuevamente y mire mi reflejo, respire hondo dispuesto a despertar de este mal juego de mi lente. Segundos mas tarde sentía un fuerte escozor en mi mejilla derecha consecuencia de la tremenda cachetada que me di intentando salir de este estúpido sueño.

Por los mil demonios, no era un sueño, y acababa de comprarlo de la manera mas infantil posible, rayos, se supone que soy un hombre hecho y derecho, tenia que mantener la calma y pensar con la cabeza fría, debía haber un motivo del por que o como paso esto.

\- Sasu-chan, estas bien? Te escuche gritar hace unos momentos...- decía una vos al otro lado de la puerta-... mejor deja de perder el tiempo y date prisa si quieres que te acerque al instituto, tengo una exposición a primera hora en la universidad y no voy a llegar tarde por tu culpa.

Apenas escucho eso se apresuro a abrir la puerta encontrándose con un Itachi de 20 años con expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

\- Te encuentras bien? Te ves algo pálido...- dijo acercándose al menor.

Era imposible, la ultima vez que lo vio fue hace una semana en las oficinas de Sharingan S.A. donde trabaja como presidente de la misma. Pero ahora estaba en frente suyo como antaño listo para otro día de facultad.

\- En que año estamos?... - pregunte con vos grave, intentando calmar mis pensamientos. Su respuesta me heló la sangre. Estaba 5 años atrás en el tiempo tal cual lo había imaginado, por lo que solo significaba una cosa.

Esta era la oportunidad que quería, la oportunidad que desee para cambiar mi futuro, o mejor dicho, nuestro futuro junto a Hinata, esta vez no callaría y actuaria. La conquistaría y la haría feliz evitando todo el dolor que padeció en el pasado.

Reí ante mis pensamientos mientras entraba a mi habitación y me colocaba el uniforme. Era de locos pensar que una estúpida estrella en verdad haya cumplido mi deseo al otorgarme esta segunda oportunidad, pero como dice el dicho: a caballo regalado no se le mira los dientes, no desaprovecharía el tiempo intentando buscar otra explicación, simplemente actuaria.

Tome mi portafolio y camine hasta la entrada de la mansión ante la atenta mirada de mi hermano que no sacaba su expresión de "te salio una cabeza al lado de la otra" y me subí al asiento del copiloto de su deportivo.

Al poco tiempo el hizo lo mismo sentándose frente al volante, arranco y emprendimos camino. Note que cada cierto tiempo me miraba de reojo como si me estuviera analizando causándome cierta irritación.

\- pregunta de una vez Itachi, no estoy para rodeos...- dije tranquilamente.

\- Es que amaneciste muy extraño hoy, apenas ayer estabas que tirabas todo a tu paso gritando lo mucho que te molestaba la idiotas de tu amigo y el que Hina-chan tuviera tan mal gusto al fijarse y declararse al dobe ese. En cambio hoy armas un escándalo apenas te despiertas, mas tarde de lo normal por cierto, y luego comienzas a reír como loco murmurando algo sobre que es tu oportunidad y dientes de caballos, para luego no borrar esa extraña sonrisa de tu rostro.

\- Mmm... digamos que tuve una revelación, y que no pienso renunciar a mis metas.

-... quiere decir que esta vez si lucharas por ella?...

\- A que te refieres con esta vez, acaso tu?

\- Que? Piensas que no me he dado cuenta de como la miras y de como te quedas mirando mientras ella suspira por otro?

Así que a eso se refería, por un momento pensé que el también recordaba el pasado, o debería decir futuro? Ya ni se.

\- Si hermano, esta vez luchare por ella, no me importa si ya se haya declarado al idiota de Uzumaki, no descansare hasta que ella se de cuenta de que su mejor opción soy yo.

En eso llegamos al instituto y baje del auto, pero antes de cerrar la puerta me gire hacia el y en tono serio agregue.

\- Yo daré lo mejor de mi Itachi, y no me sentiría conforme si tu no haces lo mismo, no eres el único que se dio cuenta de como la mira el otro.

No escuche respuesta no lo mire para saber su expresión, en el pasado no me había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Itachi, hasta varios años mas adelante cuando luego de una noche de copas me confeso haberse enamorado de ella desde que comenzó a pasar mas tiempo con nosotros, pero por cuestiones de la diferencia de edad y mis propios sentimientos no hizo ningún intento para con ella.

Cerre la puerta y camine hacia los portones de entrada esquivando cada loca que intentaba lanzarseme encima con la esperanza de verla lo mas pronto posible.

Sabia que tener a Itachi de rival seria un verdadero dolor en el trasero, pero así como era mi oportunidad también podía ser también la de el, y quería ser lo mas justo posible.

Ademas de terminar Hinata conmigo o con Itachi, era mil veces mejor a que termine con el dobe nuevamente.

Puede que no tenga muchas oportunidades si Itachi se ponía serio, no por nada era un genio, pero el ya habia sacrificado mucho por mi en la vida, y darle la oportunidad de luchar por la mujer que ama sin temor a dañarme era lo mínimo que podía hacer por el. Después de todo por ella valía la pena.

Salí de mis pensamientos al verla frente a mi, sentada en un banco a la sombra de un árbol repasando las lecciones del día anterior como era su costumbre, tan bonita, tan tierna, tan joven que pese a que volvía a tener 15 años, me sentía como un pedofilo acosando a una menor.

Pero mi ensoñación llego a su fin cuando un rayo amarillo corría en su dirección gritando algo sobre castigo y tarea.

\- Ohooo no, esta vez no Uzumaki!..- dije mientras aceleraba mis pasos hacia mi hime y el bufón traidor.

Esta vez actuaria y seria para ganar. Esta era mi oportunidad de cambiar.

 **Mil gracias a todos por leer esta historia y un agradecimiento especial a quienes comentaron los capitulos anteriores. los quiero un montón**

 **bey bey**


	5. Chapter 5: Declaracion de guerra

Declaración de guerra.

La sangre fluia como lava ardiente por mis venas a causa de los recuerdos aun resientes de la noche anterior, las ganas me sobraban de querer saltarle encima de mi "amigo" y molerlo a golpes por cada lagrima que lloro mi hime por su causa. Pero tambien tenia que recordarme que eso aun no pasaba y que de hacerle algun daño no solo seria tachado de loco, sino que cavia la posibilidad de que ella se alejara de mi lado, y eso era inaceptable.

Sujetaba fuertemente las manos de ella mientras que con jestos exajerados hablaba llamando por completo su atencion, mientras como era de esperarse ella se sonrrojaba a niveles alarmantes por tenerlo tan cerca de su rostro.

Apenas llegue junto a ellos lo tome de la parte tracera del cuello de su camisa y lo aleje de ella de manera que termino cayendo sentado a los pies de ella. He de abmitir que me agradaba esa imagen, el postrado a sus pies por todo el daño que le habia hecho.

\- Alejate dobe y ve a molestar a otro con tus irresponsabilidades... - dije mientras pasaba sobre el y tomaba a Hina de la mano llevándola conmigo aciendo caso omiso a los reclamos de ambos, despues de todo era hora de actuar de una vez y por todas.

Llegamos a la parte tracera del edificio donde se encontraban las canchas de deporte, y cuando me percate que no nos habia seguido y no habia nadie a nuestro alrrededor me detuve.

La escuchaba tratando de retomar el aliento pero no volteé a mirarla, tenia que poner en orden mi mente para saber que palabras serian las adecuadas.

Ella permanecio en silencio, sabia que por mi reaccion se trataba de algo importante por lo que espero panciente. Finalmente me di vuelta y la encare.

Senti cada fibra de mi ser estremecerse, se veia tan tierna y dulce que casi olvide a lo que iba.

\- "Hina... se que puede ser repentino y hasta dificil de creer, pero escuchame por favor. Se que en el pasado te dije que estaba de acuerdo con que si llegara a pasar, te apoyaria en tu relacion con el dobe, pero hoy te sere totalmente sincero y no callare lo que realmente siempre pense.

Hinata Hyuga, te amo con cada fibra de mi ser y estoy seguro que nadie podra amarte hoy mañana ni nunca mas que yo. Por eso te digo que no estoy dispuesto a que sigas llorando por culpa de un tonto como Naruto que no se merece ni un segundo de tus pensamientos. Al menos no sin luchar hasta las ultimas consecuencias por tu corazon. Yo se que puedo hacerte la mujer mas feliz sobre la faz de la tierra. Por favor, dame la oportunidad de demostrar todo el amor que llevo dentro y solo por ti."

Si.. eso seria perfecto, pero al abrir la boca solo pude decir:

\- Hinata, te amo y no es algo del momento sino algo de años y es hora que lo sepas, lamento si suena altanero de mi parte, pero. No me rendire hasta que te des cuenta que tu lugar es a mi lado.

Un largo silencio reino entre ambos, ella parecia ida como intentando asimilar lo que dije antes y yo sentia que el aire faltaba en mis pulmones, no sabia cuando deje de respirar.

\- Sasuke-kun... no... no se que decir... yo no lo sabia...

\- Lo se.. pero no puedo seguir callando mientras sigues ilusionada por alguien que no lo vale.

\- Pero yo por el...

\- Lo amas, pero no me importa, ya no ocultare mis sentimientos, te amo Hina y sabes que no hablo por hablar, asi que preparate, por que no parare hasta ser el unico dueño de tu corazon.

Minutos mas tarde y con un fuerte sonrrojo en tu rostro te alejaste hacia las aulas, quedamos en encontrarnos mas tarde. Queria acompañarte, pero aun habia que aclarar algunos "asuntos" antes.

\- piensas quedarte todo el dia hay escondido o finalmente enfrentarme? Se acabo el juego antes de empesar, no dejare que ni tu ni nadie juegue con ella.

Dije firmemete, sabia que nos habia seguido, que habia escuchado todo, que entendia mis palabras y que no servia de nada seguir finguiendo frente mio.

\- Asi que el gran Sasuke Uchiha por fin decidio sacar a la luz sus sentimientos. Que conmovedor...- decia en tono burlon Naruto mientras salia de su escondite quedando frente mio...- lastima que decidiste actuar tarde, ella solo me ama a mi y todo el mundo lo sabe.

\- Asi como todo el mundo sabe que tu solo amas a Sakura. Asi que dime, que ganas con meterte con ella? Que daño te ha hecho?

\- Nada, lo cual es una pena, pero gracias a su sacrificio podre obtener varios puntos a mi favor. Aun que no seria tan malo para ella, despues de todo me tendra con ella. Su gran amor.

\- Es por eso? Dejame adivinar: tener a la heredera Hyuga de tu lado mas adelante te ayudara a trepar hasta la sima de cualquiera de las empresas familiares. Eso es evidente, pero muy complicado para ser elavorado solo por ti, asi que tuviste ayuda de otra persona para calcular tus movimientos. Asi que calculo que tu queridisima Sakura tuvo mucho que ver, pero como convencerte de tan torcido plan? Claro... ofresiendote lo unico que siempre quisiste, ella misma, o me equivoco?

Lo vi tensarse y apretar fuertemente las manos pero aun no terminaba, todavia quedaba u a verdad mas que revelar.

\- Pero ambos sabemos que ella no es tan generosa como para hacer algo sin recibir nada a cambio. Que ganaria ella en todo esto? Claro! Con Hinata contigo, yo abandonaria mi amor por ella y por fin tendria su oportunidad conmigo. Aun si eso significara estar a escondidas contigo. De esa forma ambos obtienen lo que quieren. Tu a ella y ella a mi. Muy listo de su parte. Pero no contaban con que yo lo averiguara tan pronto no? Y menos antes de realizar alguna sucia jugada.

\- Pobre tonto... aun crees que Sakura se dara cuenta que no hay ni habra alguna oportunidad conmigo y se enamorara de ti? Cosa que sinceramente me encantaria. Pero seamos realista. Ella no sabe lo que es amar. Al igual que tu. Solo es una absurda obsepcion.

El seguia sin decir nada, mirando al suelo por lo que obte por retirarme las clases ya habian empesado. Pero al crusarme con el detuve mis pasos al escucharlo decir.

\- y una vez mas sale a la luz el por que eres llamado el genio Uchiha. Pero en todo tu argumento te olvidaste de un detalle muy importante. No solo es por todo lo que mensionaste. También lo hago por otro motivo. El mas importante de todos.

\- asi? Y cual es?

\- Que cuando Hinata este a MI lado, por fin habre ganado ante el gran Sasuke Uchiha. Que por fin te ganare en tu propio juego, ya que sin esfuerzo alguno tienes a todas las chicas a tus pies mientras que de igual manera yo me gane el amor de la unica que tu quieres y no tienes. Pero viendolo desde otro punto de vista no seria tan dificil tener a Hinata de novia. Despues de todo, es una de las chicas mas bellas del instituto... y la mas desarrollada.

Sonrrei ante sus palabras, tantos años creyendo conocerlo para descubrir sus verdaderos colores de esta forma. Naruto de idiota no tiene ni un pelo, pero lo malvado se le escurre por los poros.

\- Sabes... hace muy poco me convenci de que Hinata era demasiado buena para ti, pero hoy me comprobaste que solo Sakura es la persona indicada para ti. Ambos son tal para cual, sin un gramo de nada que valga la pena rescatar. Solo lo dire una vez Naruto. Alejate de Hinata. Ella es MIA y no permitire que te le acerques.

Dicho eso solo me aleje dejando a Naruto solo pero aun asi lo escuche decir: " ya veremos Sasuke, ya veremos"

Pero yo sabia el futuro que le esperaba si le permitia hacercarse a Hinata, y eso no lo permitiria.

\- Ni hoy ni nunca.

Hola gente bella... nuevamente estoy aqui con otro capitulo. espero que sea de su agrado. Como veran los verdaderos colores de cada uno salio a flote para chocar entre ellos.

Solo queria aclarar una cosita más: Sasyke puede tener 16 años en este momento pero su mente es de un adulto. por lo que no sera Taaaaaaan impulsivo pero si habra algunos deslices hormonales jajajaja...

Gracias por sus comenrarios a quienes se molestaron en dejar sus opiniones. les agradezco enormemente!!!


	6. Chapter 6: pensamientos y decisiones

Pasaron 10 min. Desde que empezaron las clases, no preste ni la mínima atención al maestro o a la asignatura del día, mi mente estaba ida como si flotara en un limbo, no sabia que hacer o como reaccionar después de la inesperada declaración de Sasuke, no es que me molestara, pero si me costaba procesar todo lo que me había dicho.

Mire el asiento de mi derecha encontrandolo vacio, me sentí mal al no percatarme antes de su ausencia.

Lo habre lastimado al no responder a sus palabras? Estará aún en los jardines traseros o se habrá retirado a su casa? O aún que sea algo difícil de imaginarlo... Estaría en medio de algún ataque de ansiedad y timidez?

Sonrrei ante lo ultimo, porque si, si lo pensaba mejor, aparte de Itachi-san soy la única persona que conoce esa parte de su personalidad. Al amable, cariñoso, al atento, soñador, sobre protector, y porque no agregar la algo timido e inseguro.

Por que el no era el muchacho frio y perfecto que todos veían en el, es como cualquiera de nuestra edad, con miedos e inseguridades. Muy pocos pero los tenia. Aún que se esfuerce por ocultarlo del resto del mundo. Pero conmigo no tiene que fingir nada, nos tenemos confianza, ademas nos conocemos de toda la vida y nos acerca aceptamos tal y cual somos.

\- Sta. Hyuga, podria ser tan amable de pasar al frente a resolver el ejercicio numero 5, o su mundo de ensueño es mas interesante que mi clase? - decía el Prof. Sarutobi desde el frente del salón.

Me sobre salte al escucharlo, nuevamente me había perdido en mis pensamientos atrayendo con eso la atención de toda la clase hacia mi. Sentí el rostro arder por la vergüenza y fije la vista en el pizarrón, agradecí las clases particulares que mi padre me obligaba a tomar, pues gracias a ello pude resolverlo sin problemas. Aunque eso no me libró de otra reprimenda por parte del profesor.

De camino a mi asiento vi que el lugar de Naruto-kun también se hallaba vacio, pero conociendo lo, estaría por algún rincón del colegio escondiendo se de los profesores, volví a sonrojarme al acordar como se me había acercado esta mañana intentando copiar mis tareas del día, antes de ser frenado por Sasuke.

Decidí dejar de lado esos pensamiento y concentrarme en la clase. Antes de recibir algún castigo del profesor por tener la cabeza en las nubes.

El sonido de las campanas anunciaban la llegaba de la hora del almuerzo, todos se apuraron por llegar al comedor o los jardines. Kiba y Shino me invitaron para acompañarlos en el jardin pero como tenía mucho en que pensar les agradecí la invitación pero la rechace.

Kiba no muy convencido fue prácticamente arrastrado por Shino fuera del salón mientras este murmuraba algo sobre " los compañeros respetan la decisión de otros aún si eso es estar solos para aclarar su mente".

Termine mi almuerzo en silencio hasta que escuche pasos acercandose a mí y al girar la mirada me encuentro con Sasuke, quien tranquilamente tomo asiento a mi lado pero si mirarme o decir alguna palabra, hasta que tras un minuto de silencio por fin hablo haciendo me saltar en mi lugar.

\- Estaba en la en la enfermería por un supuesto dolor de cabeza. Ambos necesitábamos tiempo para pensar...- en eso se gira y me encara. Tenia una de las muchas expresiones que solo yo conocía. Una dulce sonrisa y un tenue rubor sobre sus pálidas mejillas. Soltó un profundo suspiro y tomo mis manos antes de proseguir.

\- Mira hime, se que fue muy repentino todo esto. Pero no mentí en ninguna de mis palabras. Te amo con todo lo que representas y aún que en estos momentos tu corazon no me pertenezca, haré de todo por llenar cada espacio de el. Solo te pido dos cosas por primera vez en todos estos años de conocernos.

1* no te niegues a mi permiteme conquistarte así sea poco a poco. Se que puedo hacerlo y de lograrlo te haría la chica mas feliz que pudieras ser... Y

2* no te ciegues con Naruto. No es quien pinta ser, y lo descubrí de mala manera, pero como te conozco conseguiré las pruebas que lo demuestren. Solo, brindame el beneficio de la duda. Sabes que solo pienso en tu bien.

Dicho eso se me acerco y beso tiernamente mi frente, no sabia que decir, solo escuchaba los fuertes martilleos de mi corazón contra mi pecho latiendo a mil por hora.

Y así congelada en mi lugar lo vi volver a su asiento y escuche la campana acompañada de las voces de mis compañeros entrando al salón para reanudar las clases.

Horas mas tarde finalmente terminaron las clases del día. Comencé a guardar mis útiles cuando el sonido de mi celular anunciaba un nuevo mensaje.

"Hinata-Chan necesito hablar contigo de algo muuuuy importante. Te espero en los portones laterales. No faltes!. Naruto."

\- No vallas Hina - dijo Sasuke muy serio a mis espaldas- por favor, almenos déjame acompañarte... Por favor- lo ultimo era mas como una suplica.

Volví a suspirar y mire mi celular. No podía enfadarme con Sasuke, pero tampoco podía llevarlo conmigo, verdad?

Definitivamente, algo me decía que mis dias no volverían a ser tan fáciles de ahora en adelante.

 **Gracias por el aguante todo este tiempo... Muchas cosas me privaron de tiempo para publicar la continuacion... pero en instantes publico un capítulo más en compensación.**


	7. Chapter7: Un cerezo podrido

La inseguridad, la impotencia o el miedo. Eran sentimientos con los cuales no sabia lidiar. Muy contrario a la resignación con la que lidie casi toda mi vida. Pero ahora se aglomaban en mi ser esos difíciles sentimientos pero de manera muy diferente que en el pasado, o debería decir futuro?

Me sentía inseguro por saber que aún que sea una parte importante en la vida de ella Aún no era quien gobernaba su corazon.

La impotencia me ahogaba por saberla a solas con el y yo lejos para para defender la de las multiples artimañas que pueda el decir o hacer para engañarla.

Y el miedo era el peor de todos. A perderla de nuevo, a verla ilusionarse y sufrir por ello, a no ser capaz de ahorrarle esos males o calmar sus penas.

Era confuso sentir todo esto pero solo me hacia darme cuenta de cuan enamorado estaba de ella.

Por otro lado estaba la resignación. Algo que lo tenia grabado y asimilado en mi. Siempre vivo con ese sentimiento presente.

Me resigne a la muerte temprana de mi madre, a ser la verguenza de mi padre, a ser comparado y nunca igual o superior a mi hermano, a verla suspirar por otro y finalmente a esperar verla casada con el aún yo amandola tanto.

Pero ya no sería así... Ya no permitiría que la resignación gobierne mi vida. Algunas cosas ya no se podrían remediar como la muerte de mi madre, otras me dejaron de importar como el reconocimiento de mi padre o ser mejor que Itachi.

Pero algo si era definitivo. No me resignaria a no tenerla, a no hacerla feliz, y no me resignaria a que otro venga y me la arrebate nuevamente, ya sea Naruto, Itachi o cualquier otro hombre. Sería egoista con ella y la tendría conmigo. La protegería, guiaria y la haría sumamente feliz.

Con esos pensamientos salir del aula en donde me había quedado, Hinata me lo había pedido y aún que le advertir que no era buena idea la deje ir con la promesa de que no bajaría la guardia con el.

Casi no quedaban alumnos en el sitio por lo que rápidamente los vi a la distancia riendo de alguna estupidez del rubio pero antes de dar algún otro paso unos brazos rodearon mi cintura por atras, un empalagoso aroma inundo mi alrededor y odiosa voz me llamo.

Tan concentrado estaba con Naruto que me había olvidado que el es solo una mitad del problema y que colgando de mi se encontraba la otra mitad. La odiosa arpía rosa.

\- Sasuke-kun que bueno que te encuentro... Me acompañarias a casa?... - pregunto con un tono meloso que solo lograba irritarme aún mas de lo que ya de por si estaba.

\- Sueltame Haruno, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo contigo...- dije tajantemente mientras la alejaba de mi. Ella me miro confundida un momento y miro sobre mi hombro para luego sonreír cínicamente.

\- No te parece grandioso? Por fin Naruto decidió hablar seriamente con Hinata... Tal vez pronto habrá una nueva pareja en clase. Verdad que hacen una hermosa pareja? Tal cual nosotros Sasuke-kun...- dijo mientras intentaba nuevamente aferrarse a mi brazo lo cual pude evitar.

\- Mira Haruno dejemos las cosas claras... - dije en tono serio y amenazante-... Se perfectamente lo que tu y Naruto planean y ya ahora te voy avisando... Alejate de mi y de Hinata.. No permitiré que ni tú, él, o nadie se atreva a dañarla entendiste? Así que deja de ser tan molesta y déjate de estupideces. No me importa que hagan, no estaré contigo bajo ninguna circunstancia así que ahorrarte el esfuerzo.

Ella me miro dudosa al inicio pero al escuchar que sabia de su plan con Naruto cambio a uno lleno de rabia y calculador. Di media vuelta con la intención de alejarme pero nuevamente me detuvo sus palabras llenas de burla.

\- A si que lo descubriste he? No creo que Naruto haya sido tan idiota como haber soltado la lengua pero conociendote lo habras descubierto de alguna manera así que también seré clara Sasuke-kun. Tu me perteces te guste o no idea y tarde o temprano seras mío. Así tenga que pasar por quien sea para lograrlo. Y yo que tu, comensaria a aceptarlo a no ser que la tranquila vida de la mosca muerta de la Hyuga sea mas miserable de lo que ya es.

\- No la metas en esto Haruno o me olvidare que en algún momento te considere una amiga o mujer...- le dije fieramente mientras la encaraba con toda mi rabia acumulada.

\- Siempre tan fuerte y varonil Sasuke-kun.. Pero ni creas que con eso me asustaras.. No pase tanto tiempo planeando como deshacerme de la insípida ésa para que vengas tu a impedirlo ahora. Piensa en esto... La tonta callada con el payaso y la lider de porristas con el chico mas popular de todo el instituto. Todo es perfecto.

\- Si claro solo que olvidaste que Naruto no es el payaso, es el peor de los manipuladores, que engaña a todo el mundo con tal de tener un pedazo de atención por parte de la capitana de las zorras del instituto y no hablo de todo el equipo de porristas, que tu eres la mas enferma y zorra con cara de no hacer nada buscando algo que nunca tendrá, así sea revolcarte con cuantos hombres te ofrezca una oportunidad de hacercarte de alguna manera a mi. Y que ella no es la chica tonta callada como tu dices, pues en todo el instituto es la única chica que ante mis ojos realmente vale la pena.

Podía verla hervir de nervios, dejo de lado su máscara de coquetería y altanería por su verdadero rostro uno lleno de odio y humillación especialmente por mis ultimas palabras. No pude resistir la pequeña sonrisa que se asomo en mi rostro para luego agregar.

\- y ni te molestes con amenazarme a mi o a Hinata. Recuerda que siempre estaré dos pasos por delante tuyo o del doble. Y de llegar a hacerle algo a ella por mas minimo que sea, yo estaré para protegerla de ustedes y que mi venganza será aún peor de lo que puedan imaginarse. No sabes de lo que puedo llegar a ser capaz Haruno. No me busques.

Y con esas palabras la deje hechando humo y zapateando diciendo una que otra maldición por lo que acelere el paso hasta llegar junto a Hinata quien me daba la espalda y la abrace protectora mente por los hombros logrando una exclamación de sorpresa por su parte y un gruñido de Naruto quien me miraba amenazante mente.

\- Hime... Se acabo el tiempo.. Tengo que llevarte a casa...- dije mientras la besaba en las sien sorrojandola fuertemente.


	8. Chapter 8: Cafetería con sorpresa

Cafetería con sorpresa

Ya había pasado varios minutos desde que abandonamos las instalaciones del instituto y caminamos a nuestras respectivas casas, ninguno dijo nada durante los siguientes minutos, era bastante incómodo a decir verdad tenerlo a mi lado claramente molesto, pero sabía que tarde o temprano me diría que lo molestaba, nos conocíamos lo suficiente como para preocuparme por su largo silencio. Así era Sasuke.

Llegamos a cierto punto donde detuvo su caminar para pensar unos segundos y cambiar de dirección, sonrrei al saber nuestro próximo destino, una pequeña plaza a cuadras de nuestras casas, donde de pequeñas nos reuníamos a jugar y que con el pasar de los años se convertiría en nuestro lugar de confesiones (no sentimentales pero si de molestias, problemas o pedir algún consejo u opinión).

Llegamos y tome asiento en uno de los columpios mientras el se recostaba por uno de las patas del armazón. Quedó en silencio pensando en como iniciar cuando finalmente habló.

\- De que hablaron tanto el dobe y tu?

\- Nada importante, me pidió ayuda para estudiar matemáticas ya que esta muy flojo en ello.

\- Y claro esta que como buena chica que eres aceptaste muy gustosa, no?

Me molesto el sarcasmo en su voz, pero lo conocía, tenía sus motivos aún si yo no lo viera. Por lo que solté un suspiro antes de contestar.

\- Si... Pero te había prometido que te brindaría el beneficio de la duda, por lo que acepte con la condición de que estés presente siempre, ya que es contigo que estudio siempre y que incluso podrías ayudarlo mejor que yo.

Vi como se relajaba sus fracciones de a poco y luego de un largo suspiro respondió.

\- Gracias Hime... Gracias por confiar en mi, y creeme que hay un buen motivo para que no confíe en el, pero aún no tengo pruebas para demostrárselo pero se paciente y sigue creyendo en mi. No es por maldad, lo que hago es por tu bien futuro. Sólo quiero protegerte.

No sabía a que se refería con lo de protegerme pero confiaría en el, siempre lo hice y me cuesta no hacerlo, aún si de quien desconfiara sea Naruto.

\- Lo se, y te agradezco tu preocupación Sasuke-kun, aún que tenga mis dudas esperaré lo necesario para no preocuparte.

Luego de eso hablamos de algunas que otras cosas sin importancia y me acompañó a casa, donde luego de despedirse con un fuerte abrazo y un beso algo largo en la mejilla se marchó.

Ese día fue muy cotidiano, encontré una nota de mi padre avisándole que salió de urgencia a una reunión y que no lo esperara para la cenar.

Suspire decepcionada y entre a mi habitación, con Hanabi fuera por un viaje de estudio era aburrido estar en casa, por lo que me bañe, realice las tareas y espere hasta la cena para luego finalmente dormir.

Al día siguiente llegue al instituto y todo transcurrido como de costumbre, bueno, casi.

En medio de la clase me llego un correo de Itachi-kun, pidiendo me hablar urgentemente con el a la salida del instituto.

Ese día no tenia nada planeado y como era raro su petición debía ser algo importante, por lo que sin dudar acepte a reunirnos, después de todo, desde que subió a la presidencia de su empresa casi no lo veía.

Las clases transcurrieron igual hasta la hora del receso donde le comente a Sasuke que saldria con su hermano por si el supiera algo. Pareció palidecer un momento pero luego de un suspiro que me preocupo solo me pidió que lo disfrute.

No entendía muy bien su reacción pero al ver que moverá muy preocupante simplemente cambie de tema y seguimos conversando de otros temas.

En los ultimos dias me había dado cuenta que Sasuke había cambiado drásticamente, siempre fue muy serio, pero ahora también lo notaba mas maduro y abierto conmigo, mientras que con Naruto esta mas distante y por así decirlo, mas molesto con el.

Finalmente a la salida me dirigi a los portones del frente platicando cómodamente con Naruto mientras Sasuke iva atras nuestro aportando algún que otro comentario, cuando vimos una aglomeración bulliciosa frente al estacionamiento, donde no debiamos ser muy listos para saber el causante de todo eso.

Itachi estaba sobre el capó de su auto vestido de traje, tan galante como siempre, me sonrió haciendo enloquecer aún mas a la multitud femenina, lo que me causo aún una risa en mi. Camino hasta quedar frente a mi y ofreciendo me su mano dijo galante...

\- Mi bella dama, tan hermosa como siempre, este humilde servidor a sus ordenes... - mientras tomaba mi bolso y ofreciendo su brazo añadio-... Su carruaje espera...

No lo pude aguantar mas y estalle en risas junto a Sasuke, desde pequeños era la misma escena, solo que verlo hacer ahora que somos mayores es aún mas gracioso.

\- Que galante principe a llegado hasta mi, pero primero a mi caballero permiso haz de pedir...- respondi en el mismo tono juguetón que el.

\- Ni suenen quebles seguire el juego par de locos...- dijo Sasuke cruzando los brazos.-... Pero si me la tienes que cuidar... Hermano.

No parecia muy contento con la idea pero pero aún así prácticamente me arrastro el mismo hasta el auto y me sentó en el a ciento del copiloto. Luego rodeo el auto susurro algo al oído de Itachi kun y siguió su camino arrastrando a un escandaloso rubio del cuello de su remera.

Itachi subió y en cuestión de varios minutos de musica suave y tranquilas conversaciones, terminamos en una cafeteria muy bonita en la terraza de la misma disfrutando de un delicioso té, el con unos dangos y yo con rollos de canela.

\- Hina, hay un tema muy importante que me gustaría hablar contigo.

\- Claro Itachi kun... Dime lo que te molesta.

\- Mas que molestar, me preocupa. Veras, desde hace tiempo siento algo muy fuerte por una chica, pero hay varios obstáculos que me impiden acercarme a su lado tanto como quisiera. Y quisiera una opinión femenina sobre el tema.

\- Valla!!! Que lindo saberte enamorado Itachi kun, y te agradezco la confianza, pero si no me explicas un poco mas, no podre darte una mejor opinión.

\- pues... Hay una diferencia de edad algo preocupante, ella es aún menor de edad, no tanto, pero lo es, ademas que desconoce de mis sentimientos y temo que se aleje de mi apenas lo sepa.

\- La edad en mi opinión no debe ser un impedimento para el amor, siempre y cuando sea prudente. Y lo otro tampoco debería preocuparte, eres de esas personas que una vez lo conoces es imposible vivir lejos de ellos, no creo que se aleje, mas bien deberia sentirse muy alagada por tus sentimientos.

\- pero también esta otro problema, no soy el único interesado en ella, una persona muy importante para mi también la ama, y aunque fue esa persona la que me animo a confesarme, porque dice querer tener una competencia justa... no quiero lastimarlo.

\- bueno, yo creo que esa persona es alguien muy justo y maduro de pensar así, no lo lastimaras por intentarlo como el te aconsejo, mas bien de no hacerlo podrías ofender lo, por no creerlo capaz de derrotarte. Eso no seria justo para ninguno. Ambos tienen derecho de luchar por la chica que aman, y ambos tienen que dar lo mejor de los dos. Pero, dime una cosa sin ofenderte... Esa chica... Lo vale?

\- si lo vale... Ella no solo es sumamente hermosa por fuera, también lo es por dentro. Atenta, cariñosa, juguetona, paciente, comprensiva y muchos otros objetivos que me quedaría horas hablando de lo maravillosa que es.

\- parece que es una chica perfecta.

\- no lo es, puede ser muy terca en ocasiones y llorona en momentos difíciles,ya sufrido un montón en el pasado e incluso ahora creo que lo hace, pero siempre se guarda sus problemas hasta que ya no puede mas y se quiebra con facilidad. No se tiene tanta autoestima y pone siempre a otros antes que ella misma así salga lastimada por ello.

No es perfecta, pero aún con todos sus defectos la amo demasiado.

\- que bello es todo lo que dices Itachi kun, es demasiado afortunada esa chica y si tal cual dices tus sentimientos, yo creo que deberías de luchar por ella. Tu también sufriste mucho en el pasado Itachi kun y mereces ser feliz, eres una gran persona.

\- y si me rechaza? Y si se asusta? Y si...

\- y si nada! Levanta ese animo y no pierdas la esperanza, lucha hasta el final para que cuando ella tome su decisión no te arrepientas de no haber dado lo mejor de ti.

\- Tienes razón y muchas gracias por tus palabras Hina pero ahora seré yo quien te dé un consejo.. Hinata es mejor que te prepares!

\- Prepararme? Para que?

No entendi muy bien esa parte de la conversación y tampoco me dio tiempo de procesarlo bien, ya que en eso se paro de su silla y en dos grandes zancadas ya estaba al frente mío tan imponente como nunca en la vida me pareció.

Tomo mi muñeca y de un firme estiro me paró rodeando con su otra mano mi cintura pegandome a el y sacando hasta la ultima gota de aire de los pulmones del beso que me estaba dando y no vi venir.

Esperen! Me estaba besando? Que pasó aquí, como llegamos de hablar sobre una chica X a estar me besando como si el mundo acabara mañana? Porque estoy pensando en esto ahora?

Se separo de mi suavemente y con una coqueta sonrisa en su rostro mientras que me perforaba el alma esa brillante y oscura mirada. No sabia que pensar, solo podía sentir el corazon intentando escapar de ni pecho y el rostro caliente a no mas poder.

\- Hinata prepárate... Porque te voy a enamorar!

 **Y bien? Que les pareció? Válido o no la pena la espera? Solo quiero lo mejor para ustedes por eso la demora no me estoy olvidando de mis historias.** **Para nada!** **Espero su voto y opinión gente bella... Bey bey**


	9. Chapter 9: Sasu vs Ita

Sasu vs Ita

Se encontraba caminando de un lado al otro en la sala de su casa, había re leído cada palabra de su libro sin entender nada, hasta se había puesto a contar el segundero del reloj...

Cada segundo que pasaba aumentaba su nerviosismo, comenzaba a preguntarse si fue o no buena idea alentar a su hermano de dar pelea.. Tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido que no se involucrara... Pero si el tenia otra oportunidad, su hermano también merecía tenerla... Después de todo, si Itachi no lucho en el pasado fue por el...pero... Itachi si representaba un desafío, pues aún que si conocía las tacticas de naruto y conocía mejor que nadie a Hinata... No tenia ni la mas remota idea de como daría batalla su hermano...

Escucho el ronroneo del motor del auto de su hermano y fue a recibirlo, con solo verlo entrar por esa puerta con ese brillo en los ojos y una casi imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro se dio cuenta de dos cosas...

Primero, que no la tendría nada fácil con su hermano de rival, y segundo que dado por esa alegría que traia enzima valida la pena un esfuerzo de mas.

\- Itachi...- dijo de manera sería a modo de saludo.

\- Sasuke... Debemos hablar...- fue su respuesta para luego caminar a la sala donde tomaron asiento uno frente al otro mirandose, tal vez como nunca lo hicieron antes, reconociendo que la persona frente de cada uno no solo era una persona muy amada por ellos mismos, si no que también su mas grande desafío.

\- Estuve hablando con Hinata, la acabo de ir a dejar en su casa..

\- hm, lo se...

\- Pensé mucho en lo que me dijiste... Y decidí aceptar tu propuesta...

\- Lo suponía...

\- Quiero que sepas que daré todo de mí por conquistarla Sasuke..

\- No espero menos de ti...

\- Pero quiero que seamos justos entre nosotros y sea quien sea el vencedor reciba el apoyo del otro...

\- Me parece lo mas sensato y maduro de nuestra parte, y lo mejor para ella.

\- Quiero que sepas que le confese mis sentimientos...

\- También yo lo hice...

-..., y también quiero que sepas que yo, hoy la bese...

\- Yo tam... QUE?...

\- Que la bese... Sasuke, no voy a pedir disculpas por lo que hice porque no me arrepiento haberlo hecho. Pero me parece justo que lo sepas.

Solte suavemente el aire que no sabia que tenia preso en mis pulmones y afloje los puños de mi mano, lo sabía, tener de rival a Itachi no seria nada fácil, pero no pence que actuaria tan rápido.

\- bien... Si así serán las cosas por mi esta bien, yo no me rendire en conquistarla hermano, pero no la vuelvas a besar, aun ella no acepto ser nada tuyo para que lo hagas.

\- esta bien... No me contendre tonto hermano menor...

La conversación siguió por otro rumbo luego de eso y con las cosas claras entre nosotros simplemente quedaba dar lo mejor y triunfar.

Después de la cena recibí un mensaje de Hinata un tanto raro:

Sasuke-kun, buenas noches, espero no molestarte a estas horas pero hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo, si no es mucha molestia.

Aún por texto es demasiado transparente para mí, sabia perfectamente que se encontraría de lo mas nerviosa y confundida por lo sucedido con Itachi que casi podía verla acurrucada en una esquina de su dormitorio martilleandose la cabeza pensando en como decirme con tacto todo lo que vivió esa tarde. Que pese a no agradarme la idea lograba sacarme una sonrisa.

Tranquila, Itachi ya me contó lo sucedido esta tarde. Y no... No estoy molesto contigo, ni me agarre a golpes con mi hermano. Deja de atormentarte y vete a dormir. Hablamos mañana.

Posd: lo abmito... Si quise golpearlo. Pero que conste que no lo hice.

Posd2: quiero una compensación por mi gran esfuerzo en ser un buen hermano.

Posd3: te amo!

Posd4: deja de reirte y ya duermete!

Bueno que no hay nada que decir, también soy simpatico cuando quiero. Aveces. Muuuuy aveces. BIEN, solo con ella. Pero con tal de verle sonreír vale el esfuerzo.

El timbre de un nuevo mensaje llego y lo abri sin ver de quien era, seguro hinata me respondía:

Deja de coquetear y duermete de una vez. Tonto hermano menor.

Aveces en verdad creo que Itachi lee mentes, o tiene cámaras en mi habitación!

No Leo mentes, ni hay cámaras en tu cuarto, solo eres tan predecible que lo imaginaba.

A eso me .refiero, como diablos lo sabe? Siempre fue así.

Posd: para la próxima asegúrate de enviar bien los mensajes. Yo también te amo.

\- Que diabl...?

Busque los mensajes enviados y evidentemente, el primer mensaje lo envíe a Itachi. Rayos! Que idiota de mi parte olvidar que tengo configurado los mensajes para él en esta epoca.

Odio este pedazo de ladrillo, ya no estoy acostumbrado a él. Pero claro un viaje en el tiempo implica cambios, y para mi mal, volver a este celular obsoleto.

Preferí no responderle para evitar ponerme de mal humor, pero si re envíe el mensaje a Hinata para no preocuparla, pidiendole hablar mañana en el instituto. Ahora no era buena idea ya que aparte de cabreado, estaba avergonzado por tan estupido error de mi parte.

Me levante temprano esa mañana ya que no quería toparme con las burlas de Itachi por lo de anoche, lo mas sigiloso posible baje las escaleras y pase a la cocina para tomar cualquier cosa de desayuno y correr antes de que despierte. No salio como quería.

Al entrar a la cocina me recibe con una de sus caracteristicas sonrisas de lado que solo significaba: sabia que lo intentarias y por eso me adelante.

\- ni se te ocurra decir algo o me largo...- hable cuando vi que se preparaba para decir algo que terminará molestandome. Mientras me sentaba para que me sirva el desayuno.

\- solo quería darte los buenos dias...- dijo tranquilamente con aire de inocente que nadie lo tragaria.

Desayunamos en silencio y nos subimos a su auto para que me acerque al colegio. Al llegar baje como siempre y me despedirse de él, pero el no respondió, no le dí importancia y fui al patio para buscarla, y como siempre rapidamente la encontré bajo un árbol sentada leyendo un libro.

\- buenos dias Hina..- dije tranquilamente mientras me acercaba. Ella levanto la vista de su libro y se sonrojo rapidamente. Me gusto esa reacción y mas si era yo quien la provocaba.

\- Bu..buenos dia... Dias, Sasuke-kun, Ita.. Itachi-kun... - apenas respondió mientras bajaba la mirada a sus manos que comenzaba a apretar su libro entre ellas.

Me gire en el acto y evidentemente ahí estaba Itachi, acercandose tranquilamente llamando la atención de todos hacia nosotros.

\- buenos dias mi bella dama...- decía mientras se acercaba a ella tan galantemente que era por así decirlo: ridículo!

Pero mas que burlarme de él, quería matarlo, cuando lo vi acercarse de más a ella, específicamente a sus labios, lo mataba si se atrevía a besarla de vuelta.

\- I... Itachi-kun?..- dijo en un suspiro hinata mientras se coloreaba aún más.

El simplemente me miro de reojo y sonrió de lado mientras la tomaba de la cintura y posaba suavemente un beso en su mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios.

Un frio glacial recorrio el aire del lugar, las conversaciones a nuestro alrededor sesaron, muchas respiraciones fallaron y el sonido de exclamaciones se hicieron presentes.

Dos segundos, solo eso basto para que mi cordura se apodere de mi mente y calme al demonio que amenazaba a salir a masacrar a mi hermano, el cual como si nada hubiera pasado se enderezo sonriendo a su alrededor.

Orgullosos, inteligentes, posesivos y peligrosos, cuatro caracteristicas fundamentales de todo Uchiha. Y mas aún cuando hay amor de promedio. Se avecinaba una larga, tediosa y estresante pelea. Que pese a las posibilidades de perder estaba en juego. No mentire.

Ansiaba luchar con mi hermano...que el Sasuke vs Ita... Empiece... Y el mejor Uchiha gane...

Pues como mi difunta madre decía: nadie sabe mas de amor, que los hombres de esta familia.


	10. Aclaración, cortejo y envidia

Ackaracion, cortejo y envidia

La revolución de sentimientos dentro mío dio inicio, entre la rabia, los celos y el orgullo... Como se atrevía el estupido de Itachi acercarse así de la nada y besar a MÍ Hina en mis narices y frente a todo el instituto?... Lo quería ahorcar lenta y dolorosamente con ambas manos.

Pero para su suerte y mi desgracia paso lo que era de esperarse en esta situación. Hinata colapso luego de colorearse a niveles sobre humanos e hiper ventilar a causa de la verguenza. Fue demasiado para ella.

Al estar mas cerca Itachi la cargo a modo de evitar su caída y algún golpe por la misma, pero mas que asustado él parecia enternecido con la situación. Solte fuertemente el aire retenido y camine mas calmado hacia ellos tomando las cosas Hina para indicarle a Itachi que me siguiera hasta la enfermería.

Pero no dejaría las cosas así con mi hermano, por lo que me acerque a ella y deposite un suave beso sobre la comisura de sus labios lentamente, y mirando fijamente a Itachi le mande una clara mirada de: me la debias y ya estamos a mano.

Apenas dimos unos pasos cuando a nuestro alrededor comenzaron las habladurias, por lo general no le prestaria atención a lo que decían, pero el nombre de Hina resaltaba en cada comentario atrayendo nuestra atención por completo.

\- ya viste lo ocurrido? Quien sabe que habrá hecho la Hyuga para tener a ambos Uchihas compitiendo por ella... Dijo uno

\- seguro que la muy #$(% les hizo algún favor. Y ya sabes de que tipo. Ya dicen luego que las tranquilas son las peores... Dijo otra chica

\- piensas que si le pido algún favor me lo cumpliria? Porque para que ambos hermanos estén al pendiente de ella así de la noche a la mañana, seguro que es muy buena en lo que hace... Dijo uno en el fondo

\- tranquila amiga, apenas se descuide nos desquitaremos por jugar con mi amado Sasuke-kun... Dijo otra

Pare mis pasos dispuesto a enfrentarlos y dar uno que otro golpe a esos malditos, no me afectaba si de mi se hablaba... Pero de Hina... Quien demonios se creían?

\- Me disculpo...- dijo suavemente Itachi mientras giraba sobre su eje y los enfrentaba-... Tal vez estoy dando una mala impresion al presentarme de esta manera y dar semejante... "Espectáculo"... Por eso dejenme aclararles algunas cosas.

Una irónica risa broto de mis labios al saber lo que vendría... Conocía lo bastante bien a mi hermano como para saber lo que pretendía hacer.

\- mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha, soy uno de los herederos de las empresas Uchihas. Y actualmente estoy en plan de cortejo y posterior conquista de la señorita Hinata Hyuga, heredera de las compañías de su familia. Por lo que me verán mas seguido por estos lados. Pero...- cambiando su vos a una mas oscura-... No esta de mas agregar, la mala idea a que seria que me llegara a enterar de que algunas de las palabras recién dichas por algunos se volvieran a repetir o si algún tipo de inconveniente le llegara a pasar a la pequeña dama en mis brazos... Ya saben lo que dicen... Las desgracias caen sobre quienes se enfrentan a los Uchihas... Y hoy en dia grandes compañías pueden quedar en quiebra si los demonios de ojos blancos así lo deciden.

Los rostros de algunos podían bien competir con los de los espectros de las películas de terror, la amenaza de Itachi podían ser mas intimidante que los golpes que tenia pensado dar.

Todos sabían que era tonto hacer enfadar a un Uchihas, y ni que decir de los Hyugas, no por nada se les llamaba demonios de ojos blancos.

Ambas familias compartian ciertas caracteristicas, en especial ambos cabecillas de las familias. Mentes brillantes, caracter fuerte e incluso agresivo, un total autocontrol emocional, ambos aislados sentimentalmente de sus hijos luego de las muertes de sus esposas, una total entrega hacia el trabajo y una meta en común, ser siempre los mejores en todo.

Tal vez por ese motivo se llevaban tan bien en los negocios y juntos eran implacables... - pensé

Cuando me dispuse a seguir caminando los vi en la entrada del patio. Ambos con clara señal de enojo en sus rostros y una promesa de que no se quedaria así. Sabia que lo habian escuchado todo, sabia que adelantarian sus planes, sabía que debía hablar seriamente con Itachi al respecto.

Sonrrei de lado y frunciendo los hombros resrandole importancia al asunto simplemente agrege.

\- lo mismo va de mi parte. Pero yo si me cobrare personalmenre las molestias ocacionadas. Que quede claro para todos. Con Hinata Hyuga nadie se mete. O se la veran con los hermanos Uchiha.

Ignore los susurros que siguieron a nuestra partida total ya estaba claro el mensaje. Lo importante ahora era atender a nuestra bella durmiente y pensar en un plan para protegerla de esos miserables.

No era que me preocupara no poder pro tejerla... pero no podua correr riesgo alguno en este caso. Y quien mejor que Itachi para ayudarme.

Talvez sea mi rival. Pero tambien mi mejor aliado.

En eso recordé a dos personas que estarian mas que dispuesros a ayudarme.. no por nada eran mas que amigos sus hermanos.

Ese duo no siempre me cayeron en gracia... pero eran de fiar y era lo que necesitaba.

Solo restaba crear un buen plan para protegerla, conquistarla, enamorarla y casarla.

Que ran dificil podia ser?

Para que engañarnos... no sería nada fácil.

Pero me gustaba el desafío.


	11. Akatsuki aparece

Akatsuki aparce

Cinco minutos despues de llegar a la enfermeria habian pasado. Le habia comentado a Itachi sobre lo ocurrido con Naruto en nuestro pequeño encuentro comentandole sobre su plan de venganza. El solo escucho en silencio mientras vigilaba el sueño de Hinata quien aun no despertaba de su desmayo.

Ninguno volvio a decir nada despues de eso para perdernos cada uno en sus pensamientos.

Solto un suspiro profundo y se hacerco hasta mi posicion al lado de la ventana con vista al patio delantero donde sr observaba a uno que otro edtufiante yendo y viniendo.

\- Esto puede representar un serio problema si no lo solucionamos con tiempo. Tu amiguito resultó nada idiota como pensabamos y esa chica Haruno es quien mad preocupa, tendremos que hacer nuestras jugadas lo mas pronto y seguro posible.

Yo solo me limite a mirarlo de reojo en silencio, conocia esa mirada mejor que nadie. Era cuando se ponia serio para defender algo suyo, una que significaba peligro para sus oponentes. La misma mirada que recibía frente al espejo cuando pensaba en que hubiera sido si era yo el que se comprometía con ella en mi "futuro-pasado" y me arrepentia de mi silencio.

\- No nos queda de otra mas que una tregua temporal hermanito. Primero debemos desacernos de esos dos por los medios que sean necesarios y luego lucharemos limpiamente por ella.

\- Me parece lo mas razonable en estos momentos... que tienes en mente?

Una sonrisa peligrosa se asomo por su rostro mientras sacaba su telefono del bolsillo mientras me respondía.

\- Para situaciones desesperadas medidas extremas. Y conozco a los mejores para esos casos.

Tras esas palabras salio de la enfermeria marcando algún número. Sabia muy bien que se referia a Akatsuki. Su en extremo extraño pero eficiente equipo de trabajo.

Una victoriosa sonrisa se asomo por mi rostro... sabia que si los dos trabajabamos juntos bien podiamos desacernos de esos dos sin ayuda de nadie ya que no representaban un verdadero desafio para dos genios Uchiha. Pero el que metiera a Akatsuki en la jugada significaba que no solo queria desacerse de ellos momentaniamente, sino que lo haria lenta, dolorosa, humillante y definitivamente.

\- Pobres idiotas... nada bueno sale de hacer enojar al Dios de la pasiencia... y él pese a verse el mas tranquilo y accesible de los dos es el más peligroso.

Cuando Itachi volvió se veía tan tranquilo como siempre aunque yo sabia que estaba maquinando una de las mil estrategias a seguir de ahora en más.

\- Hermanito.. todo esta listo... esta noche habra una reunion en casa.. es hora de que conozcas a Akatsuki.

\- Sera todo un dolor de cabeza conocerlos de tanto que hablas de ellos tengo la sensación que la casa será un circo esta noche..

El solo me miró sorprendido unos segundos antes de precesar mis palabras.. realmente el no era de hablae mucho sobre sus amistades, pero si solua hacerli pensando que no le prestaba atención... claro estaba que realmente no solia atenderlo realmente.. peri el no tenia porque saberlo. Por lo que continue.

\- Solo dile a Sasori que no firmare ningun permiso exclusivo para inmortalizar mi imagen para su fabrica de muñecos tradicionales futura. A Deidara que no puede hacer experimentos con nuestro microondas el cual terminará explotando "misteriosamente". A Hidan que no me interesa nada sobre su extraña religión y a Tobi que ya se que es nuestro primo Obito comportandose mas idiota de lo ya de por sí es. Con los otros puedo manejarme por mi cuenta.

\- Ok... ne convenciste... sí hablo mucho sobre ellos en casa... lo siento.

Dijo soltando una incomoda sorisa la cual aconpañe al recordar lo mal que lo pase la primera vez que me presentaron a Akatsuki y se presentaron esos problemas.

Unos movimiento en la cama llamo nuestra atencion indicando el despertar de nuestra Hime... Tras asegurarnos de su buen estado y algunas que otras palabras nosotros volvinos a clases mientras Itachi prometia buscarnos a la salida.

Despues de haber dejado a Hina en su casa partimos directo a hacer las compras para esta noche ya que todo indicaba ser una larga velada. Itachi no se aguanto las ganas de medio interrogarme sobre las clases del dia lo cual solo respondí hablandole sobre Hina y los intentos fallidos de Naruto de hacercarse a ella.

Aprovechando un fugaz recuerdo de su futuro, tambien le hable sobre una posible relación con Izumi su compañera se carrera de la cual ella quedo muy mal tras su ruptura por que no podia seguir con ese intento de olvidar a Hina por el bien de ambos. Por lo que prometio no iniciar relacion alguna sin estar seguro de hacer 100% feliz a su pareja. Lo mismo pensaba yo.

Finalmente en casa y con los preparativos listos para una larga y agobiante velada por delante nos preparamos para esperar al grupo más extraño y peligroso de todos los tiempos.

Como siempre puntualmente y sin un segundo de mas o menos llegó Sasori y su eterno libro de bosquejos junto a Kakuzu quien como era de esperarse estaba centrado en su libro de contabilidad.

Luego llegaron Pain, Konan y Kisame quienes se limitaron a saludar y ocupar algun espacio de la sala.

Deidara llegó junto a Tobi peleandose sobre quien sabe que estupidez y Setsu simplemente no lo pillé hasta casi media hora despues de la llegada de los dos ultimos.

En definitiva distaban mucho de los fuertes empresarios que sabía que llegarian a ser.. pero era obvio que eran lo mejor de lo mejor en sus areas específicas. Bastaron solo unas pocas palabras para que entiendan la situacion y ya estaban saliendo a flote todo tipo dr ideas para frenar a ese par de fastidios que teniamos en el colegio. Aunque cabe resaltar el hecho que no me libre de mil y un molestias ya aea por mi cabello, caracter huraño, parecido con mi madre y espeluznante mirada de ametralladora.

Realmente en ocaciones no lograba entender como personas tan distintas podian llebarse tan bien.

Hora media mas tarde ya teniamos un plan que seguir en la proxima semana y si todo salia como lo planeado en menos de un mes ya estariamos libre de la odiosa pelirosa ya que era un problema facil de eliminar.. pero con uzuratonkachi era un poco mas dificil al contar el con varios recursos de saberlos usarlos seria un problema que se solucionaria a largo plazo.

Cuando se fueron todos y terminabamos de recoger los residuos de la "cena" que constaba mayormente en papas, galletas y refrescos ya que al dia siguiente habriamos que asistir a clases, me limite a pensar en todo lo hablado esa noche.

Realmente poduan ser raros los amigos de Itachi... pero seria todo mas divertido con Akatsuki cerca.


	12. desaparecidos

Desaparecidos

Todo estaba listo para por fin librarnos de Naruto y Sakura, solo era cuestión de tiempo, podiamos haberlo hecho de una sola vez con unas cuantas llamadas pero corríamos el riesgo de que Hinata se molestara con nosotros por hacerlo. Lo mejor era que no se enterara de que tuvimos algo que ver con lo que vendría.

Itachi estaciono el auto en el estacionamiento del instituto y ambos bajamos en busca de nuestra hime... tras mucho hablarlo decidimos cortejarla de a poco para evitar abrumarla ni crear problemas entre nosotros... ya de por sí temiamos romper nuestros lazos de hermandad por amar a la misma persona como para cometer alguna estupidez por querer tomar ventaja sobre el otro... ya el tiempo dira con cual de los dos terminaba ella... solo era seguro que ella terminaría siendo Hinata Uchiha.

Una pequeña risa brotó de mis labios por esos pensamientos llamado la atención de Itachi quien solo se limitó a seguir caminando.

Cuando llegamos junto a ella la encontramos como siempre perdida en la lectura de alguna novela romántica de esas que la hacen suspirar, llorar, reir, volver a llorar y terminar de suspirar por lo empalagosa de la historia. Tan dulce y cursi que te producen diabetes... mis libros favoritos... si entienden el sarcasmo en mis palabras... pero quien soy yo para jusgarla... aun con sus cursilerias me encanta todo ella.

Levanto la vista al sentir nuestra presencia y un gran sonrrojo de apodero de su rostro antes de regalarnos una apenada sonrisa junto a su siempre cordial saludo.

Hablamos largo rato sobre trivialidades pero en un ambiente muy agradable entre sonrisas y sonrojos de parte de ella causado por algun alago o coquetería de parte nuestra antes escuchar el inconfundible e irritante llamado de cierto dobe que se hacercaba gritabdo llamando la atencion de los pocos que aún no estaban al pendiente de nuestra charla.

Pasó por alto nuestra presencia y fue directo hacia ella tomándola de las manos e invadiendo su espacio personal como era costumbre suya provocando el aumento en el sonrojo de su rostro. No se en que momento me moví de donde estaba dispuesto a golpearlo cuando Itachi me tomó del codo evitando que cometa una locura por lo que cerre los puños y respire forzandome a permanecer en un lugar y ver que se traía ese oxigenado. Debia recordarme una y mil veces que soy un adulto en el cuerpo de un adolescente y tanto pensar como actuar como tal.

\- Hina-chan!!!! Kakashi sensei nos mando a llamar a sala de profesores por no se qué motivo!!!

Clasico del dobe... solo recordar la mitad de lo que se le dice. Ella se despidio de nosotros y se fue tras el rubio quien solo me mostro una sonrisa burlona antes de marcharse.

Minutos mas tarde las clases iniciaron y el profesor Yamato comenzó a llamar la lista pero al llegar a la H y pronunciar su apellido le avisé que estaba ocupada con el profesor Kakashi, el se mostró extrañado ya que había dicho que no asistiría ese día por problemas de salud, y que él lo suplantaria por el día de hoy.

Al instante me pare de mi asiento y busqué en el salón algún rastro del maldito mentiroso, pero vaya sorpresa no se encontraba por ningun lado.

Un sudor frío recorrió mi columna hasta perderse en mi espalda esto no era bueno, nunca se había tomado tantas molestias ni llegado tan lejos, algo no estaba bien.

Ignorando por completo el llamado de Yamato tome mi celular y salí corriendo de la sala inmediatamente y marque el número de Itachi, él tenía que encontrarlos, no podíamos esperar más.

Tenía 10 minutos antes que Itachi llegará junto a mí así que lo aproveché y recorrí las instalaciones en busca de alguna pista de ellos pero no encontré ni siquiera un cabello.

A los 10 minutos cumplidos me encontré con Itachi en los portones de acceso, él se veía igual o aún más molesto y preocupado de lo que yo estaba. Ninguno dijo ninguna palabra simplemente abrí la puerta del acompañante y tome asiento, en cuestión de segundos el auto ya estaba en movimiento e Itachi recibía una llamada probablemente se trataba de algún integrante de Akatsuki a quien él había pedido ayuda no estoy seguro de a quién pero tampoco importaba con tal de encontrarlos a ellos.

\- Rastrearon la señal de su teléfono móvil, se encuentran en su domicilio. Esto no es bueno algo debe haber planeado, en este en este horario por lo general su padre está trabajando, lo mas probable es que esten solos.

Dijo Itachi mientras acelera el motor para llegar lo antes posible, realmente no creía que él fuera capaz de aprovecharse de ella, pero siendo honestos, no conocía a este Naruto, era una persona totalmente distinta a la que yo conocía. Solo esperaba que este ella bien.

Ni bien Itachi estacionó su vehículo en la entrada, ambos corrimos hasta la puerta la cual se encontraba abierta, ninguno quiso gritar ya que esperábamos encontrar alguna señal de que se encontraba en peligro, pero el silencio era lo que más resaltaba en el domicilio y lo que más nos asustaba.

La planta baja estaba despejada, por lo que subimos al segundo piso donde se encontraban las habitaciones.

Todas las puertas estaban cerradas, todas, menos la de su habitacion. Lo se por todas las veces que comparti con ella juegos de niños.

Al acercarnos escuchamos el forcejeo sobre la cama los quejidos de ella y los gruñidos de él.

La sangre comenzó a hervir por mis venas, no podía imaginar lo que ocurría ahí dentro, e Itachi parecía estar en igual o peor condición de lo que yo me encontraba. Bien era sabido que los Uchiha somos muy posesivos una vez que amamos, y ambos la amamos a ella a tal punto, de dar la vida por ella o quitarla.

Ambos con una muda señal avanzamos por el pasillo lo más pronto y sigilosamente posible, un grito de ella y un fuerte golpe, fue la señal que necesitábamos para rápidamente correr hasta la habitación y entra, pero lo que nos encontramos no era lo que esperábamos realmente.

Los dos nos quedamos por así decirlo más que sorprendidos y asustados, ya que lo primero de lo que nos percatamos, fue de Naruto sobre ella y ella bañada en sangre.


End file.
